Relax
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: Prompt from the GKM: Quinn/Rachel, established relationship. Rachel comes home from ballet with a few tight muscles, Quinn gives her a massage. Enjoy, it's just fluff!


**Title:** Relax

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Prompt from the glee_kink_meme: Quinn/Rachel, established relationship. Rachel comes home from ballet with a few tight muscles, Quinn gives her a massage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** This is just a small piece of fluff as balance to the other story from today :) Special thanx to my lovely friend Sarah :) English is not my first language, so be warned and this is my fourth story this weekend and I hope it doesn't suck :) Enjoy!

**Relax**

Rachel was lying on her bed. Her thighs hurt, her back and her neck. They all were sore from the last ballet class. She was resting on her stomach and her face buried in the pillows. Her phone rang.

"Yeah?", she said into the speaker in a low and husky voice.

"Hey baby, it's me. You ok? You sound so different.", Quinn said concerned through the phone.

"It's ok.", Rachel mumbled. "I'm just so sore from the training, I think I strained a few muscles. I will get a hot bath and-"

Quinn interrupted her. "I can come over, if you want. Give you a nice massage after your bath. Make you feel better.", in her mind were already naughty thoughts, but she stayed worried on the outside.

"How about you go take a nice relaxing bath now and I'm over in 15 to help you?"

Rachel agreed and hung up. The smaller girl let herself a nice lavender bath in and she sat in there for 10 minutes till a small knock on the door interrupted her daydream.

"Yes?", she asked softly and smiled as the blonde head of her girlfriend popped in. "Hi", she said softly and sat up a little, when Quinn came closer.

"Hey Baby, how are you?", Quinn played in the water with her fingertips, after she sat next to the tub. Rachel smiled. "Better and now that you are here, even more."

She leaned forward and caught the lips of the other girl. The kissed slowly and Quinn sucked Rachel's bottom lip in. Before it got to heavy, Rachel leaned back again.

"Mrs. Long's class was awful. I came late, because I overslept this morning." Quinn giggled, she was there last night and they had a wonderful evening. "Well, so I hadn't had enough time to warm up and I strained a few or all my extremities and my back.", she whined.

"Okay, come here.", Quinn grabbed Rachel's lower leg out of the warm water. The shorter girl yelped. "Ow!" Quinn stroked with soft touches over the sore muscle and Rachel relaxed again. Her hands wandered up and down and massaged even her foot till Rachel giggled, because she was ticklish.

"Do you wanna give me your other leg too, or was that not good?", the blonde asked sincerely. "It was perfect, Quinn.", Rachel gave her a shy smile and lifted her other leg out of the water. Quinn gave a small peck on the foot and continued her movements. Soft massaging motions let Rachel relax and she sunk deeper into the warm water. "Sooo goood.", she hummed. A few minutes later Quinn stopped and Rachel looked displeased.

"Come out of there and I make you feel good.", Quinn stood up and winked her girlfriend. She left, while Rachel got out of the bathtub.

In a pink bathrobe, she entered her room and was mesmerized. Quinn had lit candles and a few incense sticks. It smelled deliciously after vanilla.

The blonde girl stood beside the bed with a breathtaking smile. "Lie down, baby. Close your eyes and just relax."

Rachel got closer and let the bathrobe fall. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat. She had seen her girlfriend naked often, but in this light, it was like she was glowing. "You are so beautiful.", she whispered. They smiled at each other and Rachel lied down. "On my stomach?", she asked unsure.

"Yeah, just relax.", Quinn said and crawled on the bed behind her.

Quinn spread her girlfriends legs a little. It was weird, but she trusted the blonde with her life, so she let her do, what she wanted.

The blonde put some neutral oil in her hand and began to caress Rachel's back from the top. She massaged over the stiff muscles of her neck. Quinn was sitting beside her, but that was a weird angle. When she finally wandered to her lower back, sat Quinn in between her legs and leaned over her. She kneaded the sore muscles, but placed small kisses along her way too. Rachel was almost asleep so far, but the light kisses woke her up again. She hummed in pleasure, which cheered Quinn even more on. "I love your backside. Have I told you that?", she whispered against the skin and the movements of her hands stopped.

They wandered to the side to hold her up. Her tongue licked once from the top of Rachel's spine down. The brunette moaned. Quinn's thumbs teased the sides of her breasts and Rachel's stomach began to twitch.

The blonde kissed over the small of her back and leaned back. Her hands now next to Rachel's butt. Quinn had the perfect view on Rachel's hidden treasure. Her mouth watered. She wanted to make her feel good and kissed on each mound of Rachel's butt.

She slid down on the bed to get better access and spread the thighs of her girlfriend a bit wider. She kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs and Rachel groaned: "Touch me!"

Quinn stayed with her mouth on the delicate skin, but her hand trailed over her hipbones right to the source of the sticky wetness. She teased the protruding bud with a few circles, which made Rachel hump the bed and then buried one finger in the tightness. She stroked the clenching walls, thrust in and out a few times and drove the short singer crazy.

"God, Quinn, give me more!", she yelled frustrated. Quinn smirked and with the next push, she drove another finger into her. She wiggled them in her to find the spot, that drove Rachel into a frenzy. "I said, you should relax, baby."

She thrust slowly in and out of her, Rachel groaned frustrated. Something was missing. Her stomach was all tense and she was ready to explode.

Without a warning disappeared Quinn's fingers and her mouth captured the engorged bundle of oversensitive nerves. She sucked and a fresh spill of fluids covered her face. "Fuuuck!", Rachel shouted and flailed with her legs. Quinn licked lightly over her slick heat to rode the orgasm out. Rachel relaxed and Quinn crawled up the bed to spoon her. She pulled the blanket over them and embraced her girlfriend from behind. She kissed her on her ear and whispered: "I love you so much."

Rachel pressed herself even closer against the blonde. "I love you, too.", she grinned. "And I love your idea of relaxation."

Quinn buried her face in the still damp hair of the smaller girl and snuggled closer.


End file.
